


Mischief

by Totally_Trash



Series: A Collection of Ineffable Husbands [16]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 16:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Trash/pseuds/Totally_Trash





	Mischief

Mischevious isn't the best term to describe a demon. Well, not demons as a whole, at least. A few select demons, such as Crowley, only wish to provide humans with inconvenience, not death and doom, as most demons would.  
  
Crowley, though, wouldn't appreciate the term directed at him. Not from anyone. But he'd accept it without threat by one other being and only one.  
  
Aziraphale. Really, the only reason Crowley was even remotely happy. His presence had loads of effects on Crowley's mood. Made him happy, made him feel less self-destructive, something he'd had less and less issue with lately now that he was only around Aziraphale a lot of the time. Sometimes Crowley even felt aroused around Aziraphale. But this isn't that fic.  
  
Now, Crowley is a bit of a playful demon. He likes to play little tricks on Aziraphale. Make his tea disappear so he has to go make more, because miracle tea isn't the same as fresh tea, minor things. He'd never do something like that to the angel's books, though, Aziraphale loves his books almost as much as he loves Crowley.  
  
So, being a playful demon, one can only guess what Crowley did once he showed up at the bookshop unannounced, Aziraphale entirely unaware of his presence, lost in whatever book he was reading.  
  
Slowly, the demon crept up behind him, throwing his arms around the angel's torso and nestling his face into his neck, kissing him softly. Aziraphale jumped slightly, hitting Crowley gently on top of the head with his book.  
  
"Crowley, how many times..." The angel murmured as Crowley's hand ran through his hair.  
  
"Too many to count..." The demon whispered, lips pressing into the back of his angel's neck. Aziraphale rolled his eyes, reaching back to tickle Crowley's neck. This earned him a soft nibble at his fingertips before the neck kisses resumed. Aziraphale used a miracle to put Crowley in his lap, leaning down to kiss him on the lips gently. Crowley kissed back, reaching up to run his fingers through the angel's hair once more.  
  
Suddenly Crowley gave a sharp yelp, breaking the kiss and arching his back.  
  
"Damn it, not now..." The demon practically whimpered. Aziraphale tilted his head a bit, having some idea of what happened. "F-fallen pains are spiking..."  
  
"Oh..." Aziraphale's hand ran over Crowley's back, using what little power he could to ease Crowley's suffering. The power of a miracle from an angel or a demon couldn't do much for Fallen Pains, but even a little bit of contact eased Crowley's emotional pain, something the demon almost constantly has an abundance of.  
  
"I'm sorry, dear..." The angel whispered as Crowley's eyes squeezed shut, trying to hold back the tears. "You know you can cry if you need to..."  
  
"I don't want to..." The demon said, sounding somewhat angry, though he was mostly just shaking.  
  
"It'll make you feel better..." Aziraphale murmured, rubbing at his back softly. Crowley arched his back again, letting Aziraphale get to his lower back where the scales pooled.  
  
"Makes me feel weak..." He said, nearly panting now.  
  
"Do it for me..." Aziraphale whispered. Crowley shook his head quickly, but broke almost immediately after. He buried his face into Aziraphale's chest, crying as quietly as possible to make himself feel somewhat better. Aziraphale held him close, nuzzled into the top of his head and running his hands down his back.  
  
"It's okay, Crowley, it's okay," He hummed softly, "It's okay, I'm here..."  
  
After a bit of that, Crowley regained his composure. He realized Aziraphale had miracled away his sun-glasses, which only made him feel more vulnerable.  
  
"W-where are they..." He asked, avoiding eye contact with the angel.  
  
"They're right here, my dear," Aziraphale said softly, gently reaching over to the side table. Crowley snatched them into his own hands and onto his face before Aziraphale could get to them with a hiss, breathing heavy and shaky. They both stayed silent for a while, Crowley held in Aziraphale's arms like a baby.  
  
"I'm... Sssorry..." Crowley mumbled.  
  
"Why are you sorry, my dear?"  
  
"I don't feel... Like I deserve you..."  
  
"Wh-"  
  
"I mean, I... You're so... So good to me, a-and I can barely do anything to- to- Aziraphale I can barely even function half the fucking time! Why- why do you put up with me? Why am I so important to you? What did I, a demon, do to deserve the kindest being in all of fucking existence? I don-"  
  
Aziraphale silenced him with a kiss. It was the only way he could think that would be 100% effective, really. If he tried to say anything other than a reason, he'd be interrupted, and Aziraphale couldn't think of one that would make Crowley happy, so he did the only thing he could think of.  
  
"You _do_ deserve me, Crowley." The angel said in a soft but stern tone, "And I don't want you to ask any more questions. You deserve to be happy. You didn't deserve to fall, you never have and you never will. No matter what happens, I will _always_ love you and I will always be here for you. No force on Earth, in Heaven or Hell, could drag me away from you. Now _please_," He ran his fingers through the demon's hair, "Relax for me. You've earned it."  
  
Crowley nodded a bit,  
  
"Y-yeah, okay..." He sniffled slightly, trying to relax his tense body in Aziraphale's arms. Aziraphale kissed him again, which did a sufficient job easing the demon into relaxing in his arms. It was nice, just being so close to Aziraphale. Any other demon would find his presence unbearable in such a loving state, but Crowley had spent so much time around him, he could hardly stand to be _away_ from the aura of warmth and comfort Aziraphale gave off.  
  
"I love you," Aziraphale whispered as he broke the kiss. Crowley nodded again, nestling into his neck.  
  
"Love you too, 'zriaphale..." He said quietly.  
  
"Are you tired?"  
  
"Mhm..." Aziraphale set him down in his lap, miracling a book into his hand.  
  
"Go ahead and have a nap, my dear," Aziraphale said with a small smile, "I'll make sure you don't have any nightmares."  
  
"Thanks..." Crowley said. There was less appreciation in his voice than he'd intended, but he was extremely groggy and already half asleep, so Aziraphale just let him sleep. What was he gonna do, scold him for not being appreciative enough? That wasn't in character for him.


End file.
